1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video animation and, in particular, discloses a real-time HDTV animation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there have been moves to produce higher definition television (HDTV) systems for consumer and other markets. At present a number of different standards exist for high definition television, with all these standards relying on an increased display resolution to produce improved image quality.